Томография
Томография ( — сечение) — метод неразрушающего послойного исследования внутренней структуры объекта посредством его многократного просвечивания в различных пересекающихся направлениях. Терминологические вопросы См. также Интроскопия. Ранее под томографией понимался метод рентгенологического исследования, с помощью которого можно производить снимок слоя, лежащего на определённой глубине исследуемого объекта. Он был предложен через несколько лет после открытия рентгеновских лучей и был основан на перемещении двух из трёх компонентов (рентгеновская трубка, рентгеновская плёнка, объект исследования). Наибольшее распространение получил метод, при которой исследуемый объект оставался неподвижным, а рентгеновская трубка и кассета с плёнкой согласованно перемещались в противоположных направлениях. При синхронном движении трубки и кассеты только необходимый слой получается четким на пленке, потому что только его вклад в общую тень остаётся неподвижным относительно плёнки, всё остальное — cмазывается, почти не мешая проводить анализ полученного изображения. В настоящее время доля последнего метода в исследованиях стремительно уменьшается, в связи со своей относительно малой информативностью и высокой дозовой нагрузкой, в следствии чего такое определение морально устарело и данный метод получил название классическая томография или линейная томография. Вычислительная томография — область математики, занимающаяся разработкой математических методов и алгоритмов восстановления внутренней структуры объекта по проекционным данным. В частности, область занимается решениями прямой и обратной томографической задачи (обращение прямой томографической задачи). См. также преобразование Радона и экспоненциальное преобразование Радона. Компьютерная томография — в широком смысле, синоним термина томография (так как все современные томографические методы реализуются с помощью компьютерной техники); в узком смысле (в котором употребляется значительно чаще), синоним термина рентгеновская компьютерная томография, так как именно этот метод положил начало современной томографии. Анатомическая томография — основана на получении срезов тканей человека с их последующей фиксацией с помощью химических веществ и регистрация их на фотоплёнку. Классическими примерами анатомической томографии являются пироговские срезы и изображения гистологических препаратов. Терминологически, в настоящее время, данные методы не относят к томографии, в силу их разрушающего характера. История томографии *Все началось с математики: В далеком 1917 году, один известный австрийский математик Иоганн Радон предложил способ обращения интегрального преобразования, впоследствии получившего его имя, (см. преобразование Радона) благодоря которому стало возможно восстанавливать изначальную функцию, зная ее преобразование. Так был заложен первый камень в истории томографии. Однако тогда работа Радона не попала в поле зрение исследователей и вскоре была незаслуженно забыта современниками. *В 1963 г. американский физик А. Кормак повторно (но отличным от Радона способом) решил задачу томографического восстановления, а в 1969 году английский инженер-физик Г. Хаунсфилд из фирмы EMI Ltd. сконструировал «ЭМИ-сканер» (EMI-scanner) — первый компьютерный рентгеновский томограф, чьи клинические испытания прошли в 1972 году. В 1979 году Кормак и Хаунсфилд «за разработку компьютерной томографии» были удостоены Нобелевской премии по физиологии и медицине. *А в 2003 за изобретение метода магнитно-резонансной томографии, на основе открытии Реймонда Дамадьяна, Нобелевскую премию по физиологии и медицине получили Питер Мэнсфилд и Пол Лотербур. Классификация видов томографии Взаиморасположение источника зондирующего излучения, объекта и детектора С точки зрения взаиморасположения источника зондирующего излучения, объекта и детектора томографические методы могут быть разделены на следующие группы: * трансмиссионные — регистрируется зондирующее внешнее излучение, прошедшее через пассивный (неизлучающий) объект, частично ослабляясь при этом; * эмиссионные — регистрируется излучение, выходящее из активного (излучающего) объекта с некоторым пространственным распределением источников излучения; * комбинированные трансмиссионно-эмиссионные (люминесцентные, акустооптические и оптоакустические и др.) — регистрируется вторичное излучение от источников, распределенных по объему объекта и возбужденных внешним излучением; * эхозондирование — регистрируется зондирующее внешнее излучение, отраженное от внутренних структур пассивного объекта. Размеры исследуемых объектов * Микроуровень (микротомография) — исследуются объекты размером с отдельную клетку. * Уровень объектов, соизмеримых с человеческим телом (от отдельного органа или лабораторной мыши до самолёта). * Макроуровень — атмосферные явления (облака, циклоны, торнадо), планеты и звёзды. Сфера применения По сфере применения выделяют: * медицинскую томографию (как вид медицинской визуализации и медицинской диагностики); * промышленную (техническую) томографию (как вид дефектоскопии); * томографию макрообъектов. Зондирующее излучение * Томография с использованием звуковых волн (в том числе сейсмических): ** ультразвуковая томография (УЗТ); ** сейсмическая томография. * Томография с использованием электромагнитного излучения: ** радионуклидная эмиссионная томография (гамма-излучение); *** однофотонная эмиссионная томография (ОФЭКТ); *** двухфотонная эмиссионная или позитронно-эмиссионная томография (ПЭТ); ** рентгеновская томография; *** рентгеновская компьютерная томография (КТ, РКТ); ** оптическая (лазерная) томография (ОТ); ** томография в радиодиапазоне. * Томография с использованием электромагнитных полей: ** магнитно-резонансная томография (МРТ); ** электро-импедансная томография. * Томография с использованием элементарных частиц: ** нейтронная томография; ** электронная и позитронная томография; ** протонная томография; ** нейтринная томография. Литература * A. C. Kak, M. Slaney Principles of Computerized Tomographic imaging. (IEEE Press, NY 1988) * Хорнак Дж. П. Основы МРТ (1996—1999) * Cormack A.M. Early two-dimensional reconstruction and recent topics stemming from it // Nobel Lectures in Physiology or Medicine 1971—1980. — World Scientific Publishing Co., 1992. — p. 551—563 * Hounsfield G.N. Computed Medical Imaging // Nobel Lectures in Physiology or Medicine 1971—1980. — World Scientific Publishing Co., 1992. — p. 568—586 * Lauterbur P.C. All science is interdisciplinary – from magnetic moments to molecules to men // Les Prix Nobel. The Nobel Prizes 2003. — Nobel Foundation, 2004. — p. 245—251 * Mansfield P. Snap-shot MRI // Les Prix Nobel. The Nobel Prizes 2003. — Nobel Foundation, 2004. — p. 266—283 * Мэнсфилд П. Быстрая магнитно-резонансная томография // Успехи физических наук, 2005, т. 175, № 10, с. 1044—1052 (перевод на русский) Сайты * Гpуппа Вычислительной томогpафии, Институт теоретической и прикладной механики Сибирского отделения РАН